


The Diner

by Amelia Abernathy (authr2b)



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Diners, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-03-28
Packaged: 2018-01-12 17:09:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1193067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/authr2b/pseuds/Amelia%20Abernathy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the events of Thor, instead of putting the nine realms to peace, our beloved hero follows his heart back to Midgard and his beautiful Jane. But what happens when Erik gets a new job far away from their home, leaving the rent to Jane? Thor gets a job.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A friend of mine wanted me to do a thread on tumblr with a Jane, following the lines of this Fan Fiction. Instead, I went and wrote it. I hope you enjoy it.

Thor smiled at Heimdall’s back as he made his way towards the edge of the Bifrost. “It’s almost done!” He boomed. The Guardian said nothing until Thor took a place beside him. 

“You have been drinking.” He stated. “For, not only have I seen you at it, you fail to see that it is, in fact, fully repaired.” Heimdall looked to Thor, smiling as the prince stared harder at the gate. Thor started. 

“So it is.” His thoughts wandered to Jane and New Mexico. “When you say fully repaired…”

“It works, yes. Although I would suggest that you think over visiting the young lady before you actually go down to Midgard. The Realms are chaotic to say the least.” He glanced at the prince. “Should you not stay behind and help.” 

Thor looked up and back at Asgard, and the palace where he had spent his lifetime. “Tell my parents that I said goodbye for me.” Heimdall nodded.

 

A world away in New Mexico, Jane was lying in her bed with the covers pulled over her head, trying to ignore her intern yelling at her from two rooms away. 

“Jane! Come on!” Darcy screamed. “You need to do your sciency thing! I mean this stuff is going insane!” Jane cocooned herself in her blankets and pulled her pillow over her head. 

Then she heard the beeps.

She fell out of bed, struggling to get out before sprinting out into the main room to find that Darcy wasn’t exaggerating; all of her equipment was going bezerk. Erik was running around, looking at the monitors and Darcy was standing in the middle of the room. Jane joined Erik, running around and analyzing the data.

“It makes no sense.” Erik muttered.

“Uh, guys” Darcy said tamely. 

“These levels are through the roof, I haven’t seen anything like this in my life.” Jane said.

“Jane” Darcy said a bit louder. Jane twirled around, about to tell her to go clean something while they figured this out, only to see a beam of rainbow colored light far off into the distance.

The only thing she could say was, “Oh.”

 

Thor looked up from where he’d landed, and groaned, taking in the mountains covered with trees bearing red and orange leaves. “This is not New Mexico!” He shouted up to the sky. A cool breeze blew across his skin making him shiver. He looked around and saw that he was on a path that lead through the trees. Deciding that he could get directions and find out where he was, he set off down the trail.

 

After the monitors had calmed down, Jane had gotten the coordinates for where the beam had dropped its passenger, which they all assumed to be Thor. Darcy googled the coordinates as Jane was driving.

“You do realize your boyfriend just got beamed down in the middle of the Appalachian Trail, right?” She asked Jane.

“Ok, and?”

“And the Appalachian Trail is one of the most difficult hiking trails in this area, and arguably in America?” 

Jane shrugged. “We’re in good shape…” at that moment, the two of them looked to Erik in the back seat. Erik, who came in huffing and puffing after taking the short walk to and from the mailbox in the morning.

“I’ll just wait in the car.” He said quietly. Jane nodded.

“See? No problem.” Jane said, smiling.

“It is a problem. We don’t have hiking boots.”

“Tough luck Darcy we are going whether you like it or not.”

Half an hour later, Darcy was cursing Jane as they slid down a steep hill. But Jane just kept walking. She was absolutely determined to get to Thor. Two more hours later they sat on the side of the trial, panting.

“You… Suck... So hard…” Darcy said between gasps. Jane flipped her off.

“College credit… remember?” she said with a smirk.

 

Thor, on the other hand, was enjoying the hike like the girls would enjoy a stroll through the mall. He had made it to a small station for water and directions, the lovely woman behind the counter ignored his get up and told him, very politely, that he was Tennessee, near Gatlinburg. He smiled, thanked her, and went on to follow her directions to the State park.

 

Meanwhile, two miles away, Jane and Darcy were finding the circle of runes that marked where the Bifrost had come and gone. 

“Ok, we know we’re on the right track.” Jane said. Darcy glared at her boss. 

“And he isn’t freaking here.” She pointed out. They found large footprints leading away from the site in the opposite direction. This time, they both groaned in exasperation.

 

Quite a few hours later, Jane and Darcy made it to the highest point in the trail. Darcy sat down and stared down the trail.

“You know what? I say screw and let SHIELD find him. If it’s meant to be, he’ll send you a fucking text.” Darcy said, still panting. Jane nodded.

“I agree with you.” They caught their breaths before taking the long walk down a steep path covered with tourist. “Why don’t you call Erik, tell him where we are?” Jane asked, nodding, Darcy walked inside the gift shop and made the call. 

Jane sat outside, disappointed. They had come so close to finding him. She wouldn’t be surprised if he popped up in Pennsylvania or New York or…

“Jane! Look who I found!” Darcy yelled. Jane turned her head to see Darcy standing next to a tall muscular man, in armor.

“Thor!” She yelled, practically vaulting over the bench to get to him. He ran to her, picked her up and swung her around in circles.

“Jane. Oh how I’ve missed you.” He said in her ear.


	2. Chapter 2

Nine months later, Thor jolted awake in Jane’s bed, sweating. This, unfortunately, happened often. He would relive his fight with Loki, and always wake after his brother fell into the black hole. Jane rolled over and wrapped her arm around him, still sound asleep. He pulled her close, but couldn’t sleep.

He had been staying here with Jane, helping her with her research, but he felt as if he were a burden, he had no money to his name here, Darcy was working paying for college and couldn’t help pay the bills, so it was left to Jane and Erik. He wanted to do something so that he didn’t feel as if he were a weight on her shoulders.

Deciding to talk to Erik about it, he gently untangled himself from Jane and quietly left the room.

As per usual, Erik was up with a cup of coffee in his hand, reading someone’s research.

“Good morning.” Thor said, startling the other man.

“Ah, Thor. I didn’t think you’d be up this early.” He said, vaguely. 

“I have gotten up earlier than this before. Is there any coffee left?” Erik nodded and pointed to the counter.

“I just, you and Jane are normally the last ones to rise. Is there a reason you’re up?” Thor nodded.

“Yes, I feel as if I need to help you and Jane.”

“You realize you helped a lot by coming back.” Erik asked, putting away the paper.

“I mean, financially.” He explained. “I want to help pull my weight and I’m not doing that at all right now.”

“You mean get a job?” Thor nodded. “You don’t need to. We need you here. Darcy is the one that will need to be getting a job. She’s graduating in a month and will start pulling money in to help.” 

“And what am I supposed to do in the mean time?”

“Help us. You do more than Darcy and she’s the one that was supposed to be helping us.” Erik stood. “If you really feel like you need to get a job… I know a woman that has been looking for help. I’ll see if she’ll hire you.” Thor smiled.

“Thank you Erik.” 

 

Thor started work the next Monday, leaving them the weekend to accept the fact he wasn’t going to be there all the time. Jane and Darcy were not very happy.

“You don’t need to get a job.” Jane said. “You’ll do us more good here.” Darcy was taking a different approach.

“NO! NO, PLEASE DON’T GO!” she yelled, throwing herself at him. “PLEASE STAY! I HAVE FINALS COMING UP AND I CAN’T STUDY IF I’M HELPING THEM!” Thor awkwardly stroked her head.

“It’ll be fine, don’t worry.” 

“BUT THOR! I’LL HAVE TO HELP AND I NEED TO PASS! PLEASE!” 

“Thor, come on.” Jane pleaded. “You’re doing more than our fair share and Darcy does need time.”

“PLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASE!” Darcy sobbed. “PLEASE STAY!” 

“Darcy, I’m not leaving, I’m just working a few shifts a week.”

“BUT YOU’LLBE GONE FOR HOURS!” 

“Exactly. And if it’s the rent you’re worried about, Erik and I can handle it.”

Erik sighed. “Well, not exactly.” They all looked to him in confusion. “I’ve been offered a job. I’ll be allowed to study an object that has potential for renewable energy. It’s a good job and I leave in two days.” 

“What?” Jane finally managed. “Why didn’t you tell me before?” Erik sighed.

“Because I got the call before I got back.” He replied. “So, unless you want to take the rent on your own, either Thor or Darcy needs to get a job. And with Darcy so worried about her studies, that just leaves Thor.”

Of course, the unspoken worry was that the only work Thor had ever done in his life was working out and fighting, and he’d never had a remedial job waiting tables. So they didn’t expect him to do well in the diner.

 

Sunday came around to find Thor loading Erik’s things into a U-Haul. Darcy was emotional once again, clinging to Erik, who was crab-walking down the driveway. Jane followed behind, visibly unhappy, but she wasn’t going to say anything about it.

Thor shoved the last box into place and hopped off the trailer lightly. “It’s ready to go when you are.” He told Erik, who nodded.

“Thank you.” He gave Darcy a slight hug. “Come on, it’ll be fine.” She shook her head.

“You can’t go if I’m att- HEY LET ME GO!” Thor had come up and picked Darcy up and away from Erik. “PUT ME DOWN!” Jane shook her head as Darcy continued to struggle against Thor, which was absolutely useless. She turned to Erik with a sad smile.

“Well, stay safe, have fun. All that jazz.” Erik pulled her into a hug. 

“Will do. And you take care.” He kissed the top of her head. “I’d give Darcy a hug but I have a feeling we’ll end up doing this again.” Thor chuckled and Jane pulled away.

“Well, I’ll send a text when I get there.” Erik said, waving at Thor and Darcy. “See you at Christmas.” He got in the truck and drove off. Darcy finally stopped struggling and Thor put her down. Sighing heavily, she trudged back inside. Jane, however, was still standing in the drive.

Thor came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. “It’ll be fine, we’ll see him soon.” He said into her hair. 

“Christmas is ten months away.”

“Okay, well, it’ll be here before you know it.” He kissed the top of her head. “Come on, it’s cold out.” And with that he led her inside.


	3. Chapter 3

Thor walked to the diner early the next morning. He’d been told to make it in so that he could work the morning shift. He knocked on the kitchen door and waited for someone to open the door. Even for mid- January, it was freezing, and a soft snow was falling.

After a moment, a young woman, about Darcy’s age, with bright red hair opened the door.

“Can I help you?” she said with a thick Irish accent. Thor nodded.

“I’m here to start my job, I was hired last week.” He explained. The girl quickly looked him over. 

“Well, if Janice hired, ya… Come on in.” she stepped out of the way and Thor walked into the kitchen. He looked around the small diner, and smiled. The kitchen wasn’t much different from the one in the house he shared with Jane and Darcy. 

“JANICE!” the girl yelled behind him, making him jump a foot out of his skin. “THERE’S A MAN HERE SAYING YOU’VE HIRED HIM!” Thor turned to look at the girl, a wry smile on his lips.

“You’ve quite a pair of lungs for one so small.” He said to her. She shrugged.

“Try living with six brothers and sisters. You learn how to be heard.” She passed him and went to the oven as a chubby woman with a sweet face came out from a small office. 

“Ah, you must be Erik’s friend.” She said, walking over to him. “Take off your coat, there’s no need for it in here.” She motioned at the smaller girl. “This is Kyra, she’s my cook, or one of them once I figure out if you’re good enough. She came here from Dublin, she’s working her way through college- Kyra what are you staring at?”

Kyra was staring at Thor, and to be precise, his chest and arms, which were straining the fabric of his shirt. “Nothing, nothing.” She muttered, going back to work.

“Well, when Erik told me that you needed a job since he was going off, I told him that I’ve been looking for a tall young man to help with the supplies and moving things around. You’ve been dating Jane Foster, right?” she asked, but plowed on before he could even open his mouth. “She’s a sweet, sweet girl. Her assistant not so much, but that’s how it is with friends.” She nodded and scuttled into the main cooking area. 

“Now, I’ll start you off in here, I want to see how well you cook. Jane’s put on some weight in the past few months, not a lot, but it’s obvious she’s eating better food, and I can only assume you’re the one making it.” She motioned for him to follow her. “Today I’ll have Kyra show you the basics- eggs, pancakes, burgers- then I’ll have you make the basics. Kyra what on Earth are you staring at now?” The girl was, not so subtly staring at Thor’s butt. 

“Just taking in my new co-worker.” She replied, shooting one last longing look at Thor’s backside, she went back to work. 

“Yes, well, I have two other employees you’ll be dealing with today. Tanner, he’s my dishwasher, and Lula, my waitress. She’s a little bit out there, but she grows on you. They’ll be here in half an hour, just before we open. Now… I’m sorry; I can’t quite remember your name.”

“Thor.” He replied. Both women gave him a questioning look. “My parents were historians that specialized in Nordic history” He and Erik had decided on this after he’d settled here.

“Oh, well isn’t that nice. My daughter is named Scarlett after Scarlett O’Hara, so I understand their reasoning. Though, personally, you look more like a Christopher to me.” she smiled at him. “Now, let me go find you a decent sized apron to cover that chest of yours.”

Kyra snorted. “Sorry. Not many men your size work as waiters and cooks. You must have one killer work-out schedule.” 

“Well,” His mind wandered back to Asgard, and the warriors training in the sparring yards. “I suppose, yes. Though it hasn’t been as intensive since I’ve moved here.” He admitted.

“FOUND ONE!” Janice yelled from the office. She scuttled out. “Now, this is about the right size, but it’s the biggest one I could find.” She handed it to Thor. He put it on. It was not the greatest fit, but it would do.

The lock on the back door clicked open and a young woman with dark skin and hair hopped inside. “HELLLOOOOO!” She said loudly, spinning around on the mat. She stopped and did a thorough examination of Thor. “Hello.” She said again. “Who are you?”

“Lula, this is Thor.” Janice said. “He’s my new employee. Erik Selvig’s friend. Play nice.” Lula pulled rolled her eyes as she pulled off her parka.

“You always think I’ll be mean.” She said, pulling up the hood on her vest. Thor bit back a laugh when he saw that a pair of dog ears were sewn on the top of the hood. 

“You are constantly playing pranks on poor Tanner.” Janice reminded her.

“And you ran off that little girl, what was her name, Yvonne?” Kyra said thoughtfully as she pulled a frying pan down from a shelf.

“The Baker’s son last month.”

“Miranda the week before.” 

“You put a plastic rat in Reverend Matthew’s coffee.” 

“And nearly gave me’ dad a heart attack.”

“OKAY I GET IT!” Lula said. “I’ll play nice, though it’s not much fun.” Thor chuckled.

“Kyra, dear, why don’t you get started? You know Carl comes in right at opening for his pancakes.” Janice reminded her. The redhead nodded.

“Yeah, c’mon big boy, time to learn the ropes. Do me a favor and pull down the flour.” Thor already knew how to make the batter; Darcy and Jane always put him to mixing, and for good reason as Kyra found out. With his muscles he could mix the batter perfectly in record time.

“Now, I assume you can fry them up easy enough.” She dragged a large glass container filed with a white substance. “Now, you just put bacon grease on the grill. We always keep it over there. Now, we don’t actually put the grease in there until it’s empty, and the jar to pour it in is next to the stove so we can pour it in from the pan.” She grabbed a wooden spoon and pulled out a huge lump of the solidified fat, she dumped the dollop onto the hot grill. 

“Now, once it’s melted just use this,” she shoved a spring loaded ice cream into his chest, “And scoop three out for now, and flip them when they’re ready.” With that she walked off. He did what she said and let the pancakes cook. He was about to ask how to be sure they were ready when the back door opened and a thin teenaged boy walked in.

The boy stopped. “Uh, Kyra? Why is there a man in the kitchen?” He asked, his voice quavering. Kyra looked up from the bowl full of hamburger meat and eggs. 

“He works here Tanner. Thor you need to turn them or they’ll burn.” Thor flipped the pancakes, which were a few seconds from being to crispy. “Now get ready, Tanner, we’re about to hit the breakfast rush.” 

Thor finished the pancakes and Kyra rushed over. “Now, please tell me you know how to fry bacon.” Thor nodded. “Good, go do that. And don’t stop making it till I tell you to. Bacon goes on every breakfast plate. SCOOT! And don’t forget to pour out the grease!”

 

And so they went on, with Thor looking after four large cast Iron pans filled with bacon. He was sure the Kyra was pleased not to have to be in his position, for one, she was busy with everything except for the occasional order of fried eggs, which Thor volunteered to take care of. For another, the pans were all very large and very heavy, but they were nothing for him.

Just before the end of his shift, Kyra told him to stop frying and Janice shooed him off, taking over or him. 

For the last hour, he was put to mixing together the ingredients for the meatloaf and the hamburgers before Janice gave him a hug and sent him out the door.

She put a key in his hands “So you don’t have to knock anymore.” She said before closing the door. Thor gave a laugh as he left. He’d enjoyed the work, even though it was fairly hectic and left him nearly exhausted. He made his way down the road, smiling. 

 

He was greeted by Darcy at the door. “OH THANK GOD!” she cried, falling into Thor. “She’s been in one hell of a mood all morning. Maybe you can cool her off.” She shoved the technical equipment and papers she’d been holding into his arms and shoved him towards the main room.

He did of course, calm her down. The moment he walked into the room she started to relax. She welcomed him home with a kiss on the cheek and a smile before putting him to work.

 

At the end of the day, Thor fell into bed, sighing.

“God, I’m sorry, I didn’t even think to ask you how work was.” Jane said, crawling up next to him.

“Don’t worry about it.” he muttered. “You worked me harder here than I was worked at the diner.” He said in a joking voice. He wasn’t really joking, but he didn’t want to make her feel guilty. “But I think that will soon be changed.” Jane smiled and took his hand in hers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter featured two of my close friends Original Characters. Lula, and Kyra (pronounced kee-ra). Kyra is the product of the young woman that inspired this work, and Lula belongs to my RP partner and I decided to honor her in this way.


	4. Chapter 4

He was, of course, correct. The next day Thor came in for work thirty minutes before the lunch rush, just in time for Kyra to yank him to the counter and make him mix the hamburgers together. Another cook, Jennifer, smiled at him as she beat eggs meant for the meatloaf. 

“Tanner told me we got someone new.” She said. “I thought he seemed a touch star struck. And now I can see why. You’re huge.” She said.

“Thank you?” he said tentatively. She smiled. 

“I work the night shift at the seven-eleven down the road, so I sleep through most of the morning shift.” She explained. “My son threw up so I was late yesterday, that’s why you didn’t meet me.”

“STOP CHIT CHATTING DAMMIT! Oh grow up Tanner, you’ll hear worse once you start high school. LUNCH IS IN TWENTY MINUTES AND WE NEED TO GET THE MEATLOAF IN THE BLOODY OVEN!” Kyra yelled from the other side of the kitchen.

Jennifer rolled her eyes. “Lord, here, you take care of the meat loaf.”

 

And so the week went. Kyra or Jennifer would teach him how to make the dishes, until one day, one of the waitresses broke her leg.

“Poor, poor dear. Well, that’s what happens when you let your children take their skateboards indoors. Thor, sweetheart, would you be a dear and help Lula?” Thor nodded and Janice turned to Lula, who had made a recent addition to her outfit by adding a fluffy tail attached to the back of her pants. “Lula, help Thor when he needs it.”

Lula gave Thor a mischievous grin, one that reminded him of his late brother. He should have been more worried for himself, but the memory had brought back the memory of Loki falling into oblivion.

Thor seemed to be alright at being a waiter. Making coffee was, at this point, second nature to him. It wasn’t difficult to take down the orders. The biggest problem came when Thor went to make a fresh batch of coffee. He opened the can, and three or four very colorful objects flew up at him. 

Naturally, he yelled and stumbled backward. Lula was laughing, hard, a few feet away. A few of the patrons were chuckling, but most were rolling their eyes. Thor glared at Lula, and picked up one of the “snakes.” Darcy had used these on Jane once- He’d had to pull Jane away to keep her from breaking Darcy’s nose- he weighed it in his hand, then chucked it straight at the girl’s head.

The snake crashed into her eye, causing her to yelp in pain. The entire diner burst into laughter.

“Bout time you got surprised yourself.” Said one of the gruff regulars. Thor smiled and continued to make coffee.

Unfortunately, that was where things started to go wrong. He mixed up the decaf and regular coffee. He mixed orders up, and kept spinning in circles trying to get the order right. 

Not ten minutes before his shift was done, Lula spilt some sweet tea on the floor, and disappeared to get a mop without telling Thor, who had lifted up a tray full of drink and headed around the counter. Before the woman at the counter could warn him, he stepped in the tea, and slipped.

He crashed to the ground. The glasses all came with him, showering him in water and surrounded him with broken glass. Janice and Lula both rushed out. Lula laughed until a slap upside the head shut her up. Janice help Thor find his way round the broken glass while Lula brought a broom and mop out to clean up the mess.

Janice, after helping Thor wipe off the liquid as best they could, sent him on home, assuring him the glasses would come out of Lula’s paycheck and not his. “She was supposed to have at least alerted us that there was a puddle, she really should have put out a sign.” He smiled and nodded his thanks, but immediately stopped smiling when a cold wind blew onto the wetness, making him shiver. 

 

Jane wasn’t extremely happy with Lula when Thor got home and she saw the patches of tea. She made him tell her about work whether he wanted to or not.

“You know what?” Jane was now pacing back and forth in front of him and Darcy. “I’m going to find this woman and I’m going to give her a piece of my mind. What if you’d been carrying knives? She could have killed you!” Jane cried.

“Please calm down. She didn’t mean any harm.” 

“DIDN’T MEAN ANY HARM?!” Jane cried, Thor backed away from her. “SHE WAS PROBABLY PLAYING A PRANK ON YOU THAT COULD HAVE KILLED YOU!” 

“Sweetheart, calm down. I’m fine, and that’s what matters.” Jane turned such a bright shade of red that Thor was worried she might explode, but after a moment, she calmed down.

“Yeah, you’re right.” She admitted. “But if she tries this shit again she will wish she’d never been born.” Thor smiled as she turned away to go back to her research. 

“Damn, she’s really protective of you.” Darcy said, a touch scared herself.

“I don’t mind at all.”


	5. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry this took forever and a half, school and other stuff got in the way and i had writers block... But here it is, and I will soon be starting another fic afterwards, as a series.

It took Thor two long weeks to get used to waiting tables and he was very grateful that the patrons were very understanding when he mixed orders up. 

He continued to work both the front and the kitchen after Janice found a part time worker to fill some of the spaces.

He found that he rather enjoyed working in the diner. 

Every now and then, Jennifer or Lula’s children would come into the diner after school, and Thor would treat them to a little something sweet before their mothers came out and greeted them.

 

May rolled around and the entire staff stood behind the counter outside, watching the news. They were talking about a major earthquake that had hit some, thankfully, remote area.

“Everybody is spooked after this freak event, and scientists are flooding to the area, trying to determine why there was an earthquake so far inland. More on the story when we return.”

The phone rang in Janice’s office and everyone went back to work. Lula shivered.

“God, an earthquake in the Mohave Desert? Freaky, right?” she asked. Thor nodded, his mind still on the event. He knew that nothing natural would have caused that quake, and he also knew that Jane would want to go study it.

“Thor!” Janice called sticking her head back into the main room. “You’ve got the rest of the day off. Jane needs your help with something back at your house.” 

He left, frowning. He’d have to try and convince her she shouldn’t go. Halfway down the street, his thoughts changed as the sky suddenly started to darken and thunder rumbled. Everyone stopped and looked up at the sky, confused. Forecasts had called for a clear day.

Lightning flashed, bringing behind it, a bright rainbow streak down around Thor’s neighborhood. His heart stopped as the people around him gasped in awe. When it retracted he started sprinting down the street.

‘It’s Odin.’ He thought. ‘It’s Odin and he’s going to hurt Jane.’

These thoughts continued as he made it to his street, his mind barely registered the large black vehicles sitting in his driveway. He ran to the front door and burst in to find a stand-off occurring in the main room.

Men and women in black were pointing their guns at a group of four armored warriors with their weapons drawn. Jane and Darcy were pressed up against the wall behind the humans. They ran to them the minute the door closed behind him.

“We’re taking the Midgardian women with us.” Said the Lady Sif, who stood in front of the Warriors Three. But the large black man with a gun shook his head.

“Not happening.” He said. “They’re humans and therefore under our protection, we can’t let you take them anywhere.”

“What’s going on here?” Thor demanded. They all turned to look at him. Sif sighed.

“I’m sorry Thor, but your father instructed us to bring the Midgardians to Asgard until you agreed to return home, where you’re needed.”

“Too bad.” The black man said again. “He’s needed here to deal with one of your people that has stolen one of our artifacts and four of our men.”

“None of our people are on Earth besides Thor. And the artifact belongs on Asgard.” Fandral said from where he leaned against the wall.”

“Why am I needed on Asgard?” He asked Sif.

“Because we need your help finding one of the Infinity Stones that was stolen.” She said, “The Tesseract.” 

“You’re looking for it too?” asked a smaller, brown haired man.

“It looks like everyone’s on the same side here.” Thor said tentatively. “So, why don’t you all put down the weapons and stop talking about kidnapping?” 

“We’ll put down ours once they put down theirs.” Hogan insisted. Thor gave the Asgardians a stern look.

“How about I phrase it like this. Put down your weapons.” He ordered. The warriors hesitated, then dropped their weapons. The humans followed suit by putting up their guns.

The brown haired man walked up to Thor, showing him an ID. “I don’t know if you recognize me or not. I’m Agent Coulson; we met in New Mexico a while back.”

“Yes, I remember.” Thor said, nodding. 

“I think that, in this current situation, that all civilians should leave the house.” Coulson said, tucking his wallet away. “I’ll send some of my Agents with them, if you’d like, but they should probably leave.”

Jane tried to protest, but Thor put a comforting hand on her shoulder. “Go, I’ll call you when you can come home.” He told her. She nodded and dragged Darcy outside. Before turning to Sif.

“Will you please explain why you came into my house, fully armed, and tried to kidnap Jane and Darcy?” Thor demanded. Sif sighed.

“We’re on orders from Odin, Fandral and Hogan were to take them to Asgard while Volstagg and I waited here for you. They were to stay in Asgard until you agreed to help. We didn’t like it, but orders are orders.” She explained. Thor nodded. Nobody defied the king of Asgard. He then turned to the agents.

“And what about you?” he asked. The black man stepped forward.

“I’m Nick Fury, the director of S.H.I.E.L.D., as I said, some of our men were taken by one of you, along with the Tesseract, and we believe, because of what one of the men said, that you could help find and stop the culprit.” He explained. Sif stepped forward, shaking her head.

“I already told you. No Asgardians, save Thor, have come down to Asgard since the Bifrost was fixed.” She said adamantly.

Fury held his hand out and one of the agents handed him a folder. “Well, according to our scientist, he is.” He handed the folder to Thor, who snapped it open and looked at the contents. There was a fair amount of paperwork on each side, but what really caught his attention were the two pictures paper clipped on top of the reports. One was of a glowing blue cube, and the other was of an older, more weary, version of a face that he’d grown up seeing.

“This is impossible, he died.” Thor muttered. “He fell into the void.”

“Well, he used the Tesseract to open a portal from wherever he was, to our base. I’m sure you’ve heard about the quake that was cause by it. He said he was Loki of Asgard, and one of our lead scientist, whom he took with him.” Fury said. 

Thor sighed. “And you wish me to find him? Or do you want your men?”

“Well, I wouldn’t mind getting my hands on that bastard; he killed more men than he took with him. But if all you can do is retrieve Barton and Selvig and help us un-brainwash them, then that would be fine.”

“Selvig?” Thor inquired, hoping that he was wrong. 

“Erik Selvig, I believe he’s a friend of your girlfriend’s.” Thor nodded.

“A friend of mine.” He muttered, taking in his brother one last time. “Alright. I’ll do it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look out for the sequel, I promise it will be worth the wait.


End file.
